Zahnschmerzen
by Silberkugel
Summary: Zahnschmerzen kennt jeder, keiner mag sie und manchmal muss man eben zum Zahnarzt - sinnfreier OS, Wunsch-FF!


**Zahnschmerzen**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 6 Jahre

Genre: Humor - OS

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Dies ist eine Wunsch-FF von einer Freundin, die bisher nur die erste Staffel kennt und so ihre Probleme mit einigen Aspekten des Wraith-MakeUp hat ;) Zwar stammt auch Einiges aus späteren Staffeln, aber damit muss sie jetzt leben *g*

Die Praxis des Zahnarztes lag im ersten Stock eines Bürogebäudes, war hell, sonnendurchflutet und das Wartezimmer kinderfreundlich gestaltet worden, doch das interessierte die beiden Ledergewandeten nicht, die geradewegs zur Anmeldung durchmarschierten.

„Er hat Zahnschmerzen", sagte der eine mit der metallenen Rüstung über seinem Ledermantel und der Tätowierung um das linke Auge.

„Hrmpf", knurrte der andere mit dem gepflegten langen Haar und der geschwollenen Wange.

Die Arzthelferin am Empfang rang nach Luft und riss die Augen weit auf. „W-waren Sie schon einmal bei uns?", brachte sie schließlich zitternd hervor.

„Nein. Und wenn, würdest du dich sicher erinnern Menschlein, oder?", gab der Erste zurück und entblößte sein Furcht erregendes Gebiss.

„D-dann muss ich Sie bitten, zunächst dieses Formular auszufüllen und Platz zu nehmen", sagte die Arzthelferin mit schriller Stimme, legte zittrig ein Klemmbrett mit Stift auf den Tresen und schluckte. „Außerdem muss ich Sie um etwas Geduld bitten, wir haben heute viel zu tun."

Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und gaben den Blick auf das vormals gut gefüllte Wartezimmer frei. Hastig hingeworfene Zeitschriften und ein umgekippter Stuhl zeugten von der Eile, mit der die anderen Patienten die Flucht ergriffen hatten.

„Scheint, das hätte sich soeben geändert", meinte der Tätowierte grinsend.

„Hrmpf", knurrte der Andere und rollte mit den Augen, bevor er nach dem Klemmbrett griff und sich einen Sitzplatz suchte.

Der Tätowierte mit der Rüstung zwinkerte der Arzthelferin noch einmal zu, dann setzte er sich neben den Schmerzgeplagten. ‚Was wollen die denn wissen?', fragte er mental.

‚Alles Mögliche. Zuerst einmal den Namen', antwortete der andere still und runzelte die Stirn.

‚Namen? Das könnte spaßig werden…' Der Tätowierte grinste breit. Ihre Namen waren Gefühle und Assoziationen, die andere ihrer Art mit ihren Personen verbanden. Wie sollte man diese in Worte fassen?

‚Einer ihrer Krieger nannte mich _Steve_', entgegnete der Gepflegte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als eine neuerliche Welle von Schmerz durch seinen Kiefer schoss.

‚Ja… der nannte mich damals _Bob_ – was für hohle Phrasen… gib her, ich fülle das für dich aus. Also Steve, ja?' Bob griff nach dem Klemmbrett und füllte das Feld für den Vornamen aus. ‚Was meinen die mit Familiennamen?'

‚Woher soll ich das wissen? Schreib _Wraith_ und mache es nicht unnötig kompliziert', antwortete Steve mit einem Fauchen.

‚Schon gut… weiter… Krankenversicherung nicht vorhanden… Adresse… das ist völliger Unsinn!', brummte Bob, füllte jedoch irgendetwas in die Zeilen. ‚Hausarzt? Was ist ein Hausarzt?'

‚Vielleicht ein Arzt, der ihre Häuser behandelt. Unsere Schiffe werden von den Technikern gepflegt, wenn sie Schäden erlitten haben, warum nicht auch ihre planetaren Bauten?', erwiderte Steve und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

‚Hm. Und wie sollen wir unseren Obersten Cleverman nennen?' Bob kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Steve griff nach einer der Zeitschriften, deutete auf das Cover und meinte: ‚Der hier sieht ihm ähnlich. Schreib Michael Jackson.'

‚Der sieht ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich!', protestierte Bob, tat jedoch wie geheißen. ‚Vorheriger Zahnarzt… nicht vorhanden. Allergien… keine. : Hoffaner Droge. Nächste Angehörige?'

Steve legte den Kopf in den Nacken und knurrte vor Schmerz auf. ‚Du. Du sitzt gerade neben mir, also bist du der mir nächste Angehörige unserer Art.'

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern und füllte das Feld aus. ‚Bestehende Schwangerschaft… was interessiert die, ob unsere Königin trächtig ist?'

‚Was weiß ich… sie ist es meinem Wissen nach nicht. Kreuze _Nein_ an und…' Weiter kam Steve nicht, da die Arzthelferin sie aufrief.

„Sie können jetzt in Behandlungsraum drei durchgehen", meinte diese zitternd und ließ sich das Klemmbrett mit dem beinahe vollständig ausgefüllten Formular reichen.

Misstrauisch beäugten die beiden Wraith den Behandlungsstuhl, als sie eintraten. ‚So etwas habe ich schon einmal gesehen', meinte Bob und schürzte die Lippen.

‚Ich auch. Auf Atlantis. Damit feuern sie ihre Waffen ab', meinte Steve und legte den Kopf schräg.

‚Nein, das muss etwas anderes sein. Wenn sie in jeder Arztpraxis so eine Waffenvorrichtung hätten, dann…', begann Bob und Steve ergänzte: ‚… sollten wir unsere Invasion noch einmal gründlich überdenken.'

In diesem Moment trat der Zahnarzt ein, blickte jedoch nicht von dem Klemmbrett auf, das er von seiner Assistentin erhalten hatte und meinte: „Mr. Wraith… sehr schön. Das erste Mal bei uns, ja? Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich…"

Die Wraith schauten sich kurz verblüfft an, dann nahm Steve, wie er der Geste des Arztes entnehmen konnte, auf dem Stuhl für die Waffenanlage Platz. Bob blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie haben also Schmerzen, sagte man mir… na, dann machen Sie doch einmal den Mund schön weit auf, damit ich hineinschauen kann", sagte der Zahnarzt, legte das Klemmbrett zur Seite, rollte auf einem Drehhocker herbei und schluckte. „Oh mein Gott."

‚Was meint er damit?', fragte Steve mental Bob, während er sich zurücklehnte und den Mund weit öffnete.

‚Vielleicht ist er ein Anbeter, ignorier das', entgegnete Bob, richtete jedoch zur Sicherheit sein Stunnergewehr auf den Arzt, der kreidebleich geworden war. Als der Mensch nur wie erstarrt von einem Wraith zum anderen schaute, fauchte Bob: „Anfangen!"

Hastig zog der Zahnarzt seinen Mundschutz hoch und richtete die Lampe über dem Behandlungsstuhl aus. Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach seinen Instrumenten und kniff die Augen mehrfach zusammen, als er in den geöffneten Wraithmund blickte. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen…"

„Heißt das, du kannst ihm nicht helfen?", fragte Bob lauernd.

„Nein, doch… doch, ich denke, das kann ich, ich muss nur… oh mein Gott!", stammelte der Arzt nervös und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. „Oh Gott, oh Gott!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Du wirst dein _Geschenk des Lebens_ zur Belohnung erhalten, wenn du fertig bist", knurrte Bob ungehalten. Das Ganze dauerte ihm schon jetzt zu lang.

„Als erstes muss ich… ich muss eine Reinigung vornehmen, sonst sehe ich nicht, wo…", stammelte der Zahnarzt und legte seine Instrumente wieder ab, bevor er nach einigen Schläuchen griff.

„Was ist das?", brummte Bob.

„Wasser. Ein konzentrierter Wasserstrahl, der Verunreinigungen von den Zähnen löst… und ein Schlauch zum Absaugen", erklärte der Arzt, dem immer noch die Hände zitterten.

Steve knurrte kehlig. Die Schmerzen trieben ihn allmählich in den Irrsinn und sein Begleiter hielt den Heiler von der Arbeit ab. ‚Lass ihn machen! Ich drehe hier sonst noch durch!'

Bob rümpfte die Nase und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl in einer Ecke des Raumes. Eine Stunde später hatte der Mensch die Zähne des Wraith so weit gesäubert, dass er das riesige Loch in einem der raubtierartigen Backenzähne entdecken konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber den werde ich extrahieren müssen", sagte der Zahnarzt unsicher und war überrascht, dass die beiden Wraith nur zustimmend nickten. „Ich werde Ihnen dafür eine Betäubungsspritze geben müssen und…" Weiter kam er nicht. Bob war aufgesprungen und hielt ihm sein Gewehr unter die Nase. „Keine Betäubung!", fauchte er.

„Aber das wird sehr schmerzhaft!", verteidigte sich der Arzt und duckte sich.

„Wohl kaum schmerzhafter als das, was er jetzt schon durchmacht!", gab Bob zischend zurück.

Steve schlug mehrfach ungehalten mit der Faust auf eine der Lehnen des Behandlungsstuhls.. „Weitermachen!", rief er vor Schmerz stöhnend aus und verschoss tödliche Blicke auf seinen Begleiter.

Kehlig knurrend setzte Bob sich wieder und verfolgte mit düsterer Miene die Vorgänge, die mit einem blutigen Zahn auf einem kleinen Tablett endeten. Fasziniert und entsetzt zugleich beobachtete der Zahnarzt, wie die Wunde im Mund des Wraith sich schloss und vor seinen Augen verheilte.

Steve setzte sich auf und seufzte erleichtert.

Bob nickte dem Arzt zu. „Gute Arbeit. Nun zu deiner Belohnung."

‚Das übernehme ich selbst', meinte Steve und setzte dem schreckensbleichen Zahnarzt seine rechte Hand auf die Brust.

Als die Wraith gegangen waren, taumelte der Zahnarzt benommen aus dem Behandlungsraum. Seine Assistentin stürzte besorgt auf ihn zu, doch er winkte ab. „Nein, nein, schon gut… ich fühle mich besser als je zuvor… selbst mein Meniskus scheint geheilt zu sein…"

„Was waren das für… Männer?", fragte sie händeringend und schaute zu der Tür, die sich eben erst hinter den Wraith geschlossen hatte.

Der Zahnarzt richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch. „Wesen, die dringend einen Zahnarzt benötigen. Sie waren so dankbar, dass sie mir eine Adresse gegeben haben, wo ich noch mehr Patienten finden könnte." Mühsam entfaltete er einen kleinen Zettel, den Steve ihm geschrieben hatte. „Ich habe allerdings nicht die entfernteste Ahnung, wo das sein soll… oder was diese Zeichen überhaupt bedeuten."

Die Arzthelferin sah ihren Boss entsetzt an und schüttelte sich. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, wollte sie nie wieder mit diesen Wesen zu tun bekommen.

**ENDE**


End file.
